Terminator: Complications
"Complications" is the ninth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the eighteenth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Steven DePaul with a teleplay written by Ian Goldberg. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, November 17th, 2008 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Heather Jo MacDougall, A.C.E. - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Complications" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7309. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Virgin 1 and Channel One on December 18th, 2008. * This episode is included on disc three of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD special features includes a "terminated" scene. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Writer Ian B. Goldberg is credited as Ian Goldberg in this episode. * Editor Heather MacDougall is credited as Heather Jo MacDougall in this episode. * Actor Richard Schiff is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Stephany Jacobsen is credited as Stephanie Jacobsen in this episode. * This is the only episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by Steven DePaul. * This is the third episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written by Ian Goldberg. He writes four episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Brothers of Nablus". * This is the third appearance of Jesse Flores. She appeared last in "Brothers of Nablus". Quotes * John Connor What are you doing? * Cameron Phillips: Feeling what it's like to get away from it all. * John Connor: I don't think you are. * Cameron Phillips: What do you mean? * John Connor: If by feelings you mean emotions, I'm pretty sure you still don't have any of those. And if by feeling you mean what it feels like to have the wind blow through your toes or your hair, I'm pretty sure you can't feel that either. * Cameron Phillips: I don't think you understand how we work. I have sensation. I feel. I wouldn't be worth much if I couldn't feel. .... * John Connor: How're you feeling? * Sarah Connor: How do I look? * John Connor: Like crap. * Sarah Connor: Wish I felt that good. .... * John Connor: When we see something that's in pain or in trouble or whatever, we try and help it. * Cameron Phillips: Empathy. * John Connor: Something like that. * Cameron Phillips: But not everyone would turn the tortoise over. * John Connor: Nope. Some would just leave it there. * Cameron Phillips: Some would probably drive over it. Crush it. * John Connor: Yeah, I guess they would. Is that what you'd do? * Cameron Phillips: It didn't seem like much of a threat. We're not built to be cruel. * John Connor: Yeah, that's one for cyborgs. .... * Cameron Phillips: Is she pregnant? * John Connor: Why the hell would you even ask that? * Cameron Phillips: Kacy vomited when she was pregnant. (to Sarah) You're vomiting. It's morning. That's when it happens. .... * John Connor: He's buried in a hole in the middle of the Mexican desert, and his chip has been obliterated. I think we're pretty ... * Cameron Phillips: ... Safe? It's not safe. * John Connor: (to his mom) Oh, God, she's starting to sound like you. .... * Derek Reese: Some people, you can beat them and beat them, and they'll take it. Whatever pain you give them, they absorb it, like it was theirs all along, and you're giving it back to them. You see, deep down, they hate themselves, and they use that hate to eat the pain. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2008/Episodes